monster
by volian
Summary: A monster invades Bran Bal, and Mikoto has to capture it. Oneshot, gen.


MONSTER  
_fanfic by volly  
final fantasy ix (c) square enix_

...

"Mikoto, there is an unidentified monster in the plaza we think should be contained."

Mikoto looked up from her notes into the ever-expressionless face of one of the many Genome inhabitants of Bran Bal. She blinked.

Monsters never strayed into the village. They were as repelled by the blue light as the Genomes themselves were. If one of the very vicious animals of Terra were to wander into their home, the results could be disastrous. The Genomes didn't know how to fight.

The laboratory assistants continued to calmly watch their subjects, making sure conditions in the tubes were ideal. They could probably survive a few minutes without her surveillance. Mikoto nodded to the waiting Genome villager. "Lead the way, then."

She emerged from the laboratory into a deserted town center, while her companion quickly sought refuge in a nearby shelter, true to its training. Genome host bodies were precious, and they often practiced drills to escape danger, should it amazingly appear. Not a tail was in sight, Mikoto noticed with satisfaction, before drawing herself up and trying to locate her monster.

Malboros exuded a horrific stench, but the air was as pristine as it ever was. And the village was too intact for the monster to have been a shell dragon or an abadon. Mikoto, who prided herself on being the only Genome to encounter monsters--and survive--on a regular basis, considered herself to be a bit of an expert on this matter. But now she was quite puzzled.

There was a very small furry thing sitting on the bridge. Mikoto scrutinized it warily. For a monster, it seemed to be quite docile. It was missing the usual tentacles and fangs and claws, at least.

Then again, the deceptive movers looked pretty harmless as well, when in truth they were anything but. Mikoto knew from experience. She studied the strange-looking monster, noting with particular care the bright red sphere atop an antenna on its head--_was that some sort of weapon?_--a large book under one arm--_was it a spellcaster?_--and its membraneous purple wings--_could it fly?_

It began to moan, and Mikoto struggled to translate its odd, sqeaky speech. "Kupopo...where am I? Where'd everybody go, kupo? I just wanted to ask for directions back home." It shook its head. Its pom-pom wriggled a bit. "Kupooo. I just wanted to go back home. What'd I get myself into this time?"

The soliloquy degenerated into alternating whines of "kupooo" and "I wanna go home". Mikoto flinched as the little animal set down its large book and begin to paw through the pages. Was it preparing to cast a spell? She had to act, and fast.

Mikoto wasn't as proficient a mage as the first Angel of Death was, but she'd learned a few helpful spells to defend herself against monsters such as these. She quickly whispered the words to a Vanish incantation and watched as her body disappeared from sight. Then she grabbed the nearest object--a food basket, that'd be sufficient enough--and began to stalk up to the unsuspecting monster.

She wasn't going to kill this one. It was new, and interesting. She should study it, and learn its weaknesses, in case more creatures like this one invaded the village. But, first, she had to capture it.

Mikoto held her breath as she approached the monster. Then, when she was close enough, she slammed the basket over its head, scooped up the containment, and cast a magical seal on the lid. There were a few muffled squeals from inside, and Mikoto heard the drumming of small paws on the walls of the creature's prison. She couldn't help but grin at her success.

"Alright, the monster's gone!"

One by one the Genomes emerged from their houses. Mikoto shoved the basket into the arms of one of the nearest villagers. "Here, keep this in your hut for a while, could you? I'll come back for it later, I've got to check up on the specimens."

The Genome mindlessly accepted. But it wasn't as if there was anything to fear, Mikoto thought as she rushed back to the laboratory. The spell she'd cast on the container made it absolutely impenetrable. It was completely fireproof, freezeproof, and shatterproof.

It wasn't, however, Zidane-proof, as her brother happily discovered later that day. 


End file.
